Forever
by 0oBreakMeo0
Summary: Tsuna is going to school when he bumps into the mysterious yet captivating Mukuro Rokudo whom, even to Tsuna, appears as handsome. Mukuro seems to want to claim him as his own...
1. Beginnings

**Ello ello ello :D. This story is a re - make from the original one I wrote but Nana was OOC and people wanted Reborn and Yamamoto so I re made the story hope its better :D.**

"Tsu-Kun it's the 10th time I have asked you , so get up or you'll be late for school! " Tsuna Mother shouted.

"…Hm..I Don't want to eat school.." Tsuna replied sleepily.

" Tsu – kun get up please you'll get another late card!." She shouted up to him.

"fine…fine I'm up I'll be down in a sec" Tsuna said getting out of bed. Moving as if he was ancient, Tsuna grabbed his school clothes and headed for the bathroom. When he was changed, he darted for the stairs. " Oh yeah. Tsu-Kun watch out for the-" BANG! "-shoe you left on the stairs..." she finished after Tsuna had fallen headfirst on the floor. " IM FINE ..I'm ..fine, I'm just going to grab some bread and head for school, what's the time? " Tsuna asked.

" Its 7:30.. No Good Tsuna..." A small baby said from the window..

"_Reborn...My home tutor always calling me that as if I didn't get enough of THAT at school" _He thought sighing to himself. .

"Wait...Its 7:30...CRAP! I'm going to be late sensei will kill me for sure ! " Tsuna Shouted before grabbing a piece of bread and putting it in his mouth then stammering out the door trying to get his shoes on." Be careful not to get in trouble.." She called after him...

Tsuna ran down the street as fast as he could without checking if anyone was in the way….and that was when he bumped into **him**….

Tsuna crashed into a Tall man, For a split second he laid there not knowing the unfamiliar position they were in. The unidentified man laid underneath a now squirming Tsuna, They both struggled to get up….but struggling made it worse. " Okay, stop squirming" The man said. He obeyed the mysterious man. "Right, we have stop the fidgeting so we can get up!.. I'll lay still so all you have to do is get the hell up…can you do that? " The man asked him sarcastically. Tsuna did as he was told as quick as he could, then put out his hand to help the tall male up, though the man took no notice and got up on his own…" Well, are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to stand there all day…" He said with a smirk slowing growing on his face.

" S-Sawada Tsunayoshi " He replied stuttering frantically .

" Well nice to meet you Tsunayoshi I'm Rokudo Mukuro " Mukuro said flipping the hair out of his face. Tsuna was astonished he had never seen a man more handsome before in his life, his perfect pale skin, his beautiful mismatched eyes…Tsuna could feel the blood heating up in his cheeks. " "So, you going to stand there all day or do have something to do?" Mukuro said laughing to himself. Snapping back to reality, He realized that his cheeks were visible and Mukuro would see he was blushing crimson red at any moment, He ran as fast as he could he just wanted to be away from this 'Rokudo Mukuro'. _" What is this feeling…it's like I'm in love or something"_Tsuna shook his head _" Impossible…were both guys.. there's no way its love..Right?"_

**AT SCHOOL..:**

" _Sawada…"_..."SAWADA, WAKE UP! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Tsuna's sensei snapped at him hoping to wake him up, but he just carried on dreaming of the man he had met earlier, The brown haired boy kept wondering if the man was thinking of him now or had just forgotten and got on with his on life. That thought alone made him feel down..Yet he couldn't work out why..

" SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI !" his sensei yelled , Tsuna was woken in an instant , " Y-yes!" He replied nervously.

"What's the answer to the question?" his sensei asked him.

"Err-um I'm sorry I don't know" Tsuna said, not even bothering to try and work it out. The class all laughed except Gokudera, " Stop laughing at the 10th!" he shouted with frustration in his voice.

" Well then, why don't you tell us the answer then Hayato..." The sensei ordered. " The answer's 2.5." He said unenthusiastically .

" C-correct" his sensei said shocked and disappointedly . _" As expected from Gokudera-kun, someone like me , No-Good-Tsuna, could never know the answer to that...If only Yamamoto wasn't ill today..."_He thought sadly,

The bell rang for the end of school, " Homework in on Monday! " the sensei called as the students rushed out of the classroom. Gokudera started running to catch up to Tsuna, he put his arm around him " you ok 10th , you look worried about something" he said with curiosity.

" Oh..Gokudera - kun, its nothing I was just thinking of something that's all" He smiling.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked hoping Tsuna would say yes.

" No, but thanks for the offer. Well, I err better go! See you tomorrow Gokudera-kun! " He shouted to Gokudera as he started running to his house.

As he went to turn the corner he bumped into him again!

" Well, who do we have here are you going to keep bumping into to me all day?" Mukuro said starting to stand up, he put his hand out to help young boy up.

"M-Mukuro-san S-Sorry. " He said nervously, Starting to look up hoping to see the same perfect face he couldn't get out of his mind, only to be disappointed by the large sunglasses that covered his almost perfect eyes…

" Oh my, why do you look so disappointed" He chuckled taking off his sunglasses. Tsuna started blushing. Mukuro started to blush.. He Coughed and said " Well, I best be leaving you must have homework anyway.." He said

" Homework?" Tsuna said " Oh, yeah I do have homework how'd you know?"

" Your school uniform." He said chuckling.

" O- oh y-yeah forgot about that I better go finish it, goodbye Mukuro-san." He said running to his house. " See you later _Sawada Tsunayoshi "_Mukuro said to himself quietly as he walked off the other way chuckling to himself….


	2. He's my tutor?

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far :D. 2****nd**** chapter released enjoy~**

Mukuro arrived at his house where he found a petite pale skinned young girl waiting for him. "Mukuro – sama!" She shouted cheerfully whilst running up to him and hugging him.

"Chrome..." He said a low voice."I have a little favour to ask of you.."

"What it is I'll do anything for you Mukuro – sama.." She said, eager to find out what her saviour wanted.

"I want you to go and find _Sawada Tsunayoshi" _The taller male felt a pleasure when ever he said that name, He licked his lips and carried on with what he wanted to tell Chrome. " Find out as much information on him as possible...Then tell me what you have found out..." He smiled...

"..." Chrome tilted her head, her silk dark purple hair flowing at the motion of her head." Of course Mukuro – sama..."

The young girl tied her hair back and darted out the door. " Goodbye Mukuro – sama!"

Mukuro waved smiling to himself...

**LATER THAT DAY.**

"Ugh... I can't do this..." Tsuna sighed as he tried his hardest to work out the answer to his math homework." Maybe I'll call Yamamoto...Get my mind off things for a while, besides its not due in till Monday anyway that's...3 days away..." The brown haired male said to himself not realising that Reborn was in the room...

"Hey!...No Good Tsuna.." A small dark haired male shouted whilst flying in the air and kicking the back of Tsuna's head.

"OW! Jeez Reborn Do you always have to hit me like that..." The male sighed whilst rubbing his head.

"You need to work this out...What good is a Mafia Boss if he can't even work out a simple math question..." The small hit man frowned..

"But I can't seem to get my head around it..." He sighed sadly...

"...Well..I'll just get you a tutor.." He said with frustration...

**OUTSIDE TSUNAS HOUSE AT THE SAME MOMENT.**

" Tutor.." A young girl said to herself whilst listening in to Tsuna and Reborns conversation. Her face lit up." _I have to tell Mukuro – sama he'll be proud of me I hope.._" She thought to herself gleefully . She ran down the road her skirt flowing around.

"Hmm...?" Tsuna sighed curiously.

"What is it..." The smaller male said frustrated..

"Nothing I just felt like I was being watched...that's all..." He said only to be kicked in the head again followed by shouts ordering him to get back to work.

**WHILST AT MUKUROS.**

"Mukuro – sama! Mukuro – sama! " The purpled haired female called as she ran into the room.

"Chrome..Slow down..." He said, curious as to why she was so energetic.

"I was...listening to Sawada Tsunayoshi's...conversation...with someone and I overheard ...that he was in need of a math tutor..." She said out of breath.

" Hm...Well done Chrome.." He smiled whilst patting her head. She smiled brightly feeling proud of herself.

**1 DAYS LATER.**

"Hey! No Good Tsuna... I found you a tutor-" Reborn said walking through the door with a tall pale skinned man. The young brown haired male finished his tutor sentence for him.

"-Mukuro Rokudo..."He said, a chill ran down his spine when ever he thought of this person.

" Hello there..._Sawada Tsunayoshi._ I believe I have met you twice already..." He said with a smirk.

"I'm going out for a meeting with a group of important people...Learn something this time please Tsuna..." The small male said walking out the door.

"Well...Finally _alone_ now aren't we..." The older male said licking his lips. Tsuna blushed bright red but still couldn't help feeling he should be worried.

"Err..Well I can't seem to work out th-" His words were cut off by Mukuro leaning forward and kissing him and slowly forcing his tongue inside the younger boys mouth.

"Mmu-"He pushed him away slightly. "Wha-what are you doing.." He asked nervously not noticing he was still blushing a crimson red.

The older male chuckled as he slid his hand up the other's top fondling with his body and slowly sliding his hand along the younger boy's member. Tsuna's moans were escaping his mouth, he was embarrassed..

"Ah- Mu-Mukuro.." He panted. The older male chuckled and kissed his lips silencing him or else they would be found out.

**Oh hoho Mukuro... You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens. :L**

**0oBreakMeo0**


	3. Definitely Tomorrow!

**3****rd**** Chapter lol I can't believe how quick I am writing all these xD I haven't slept hardly thats how much I love you 3.**

They parted lips leaving a trail of saliva that broke and laid over the young boys chin.

"Ah-M-mukuro –san s-stop" The boy panted . The older male just chuckled and said.

"You may be saying no...But your body begs to differ.." He smirked and licked the younger boys erect nipple.

"Ah!" Tsuna shrieked only to have a hot hand cover his mouth.

"Wouldn't want your mother to see this would you?" He warned. He removed his hand from Tsuna's mouth and unzipped his pants to release his own erection. The young boys brown eyed widened as he started to struggled but was stopped when he was banged against the wall and pinned with Mukuro's free hand.

"S-stop..P-please.." He begged as tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"Oh..? Don't cry..I won't hurt you." He said in a seductive voice that sent chills up the younger boys spine. The boy immediately calmed down...

"Hah..." Tsuna let out a breath he had been holding in and saliva dripped out of his mouth and ran down his chin.

"_So adorable...I just want to devour him..."_ Mukuro thought to himself and licked his body moving down slowly making the young boy shiver.

"M-muku-ro – sa-san...n-no.."He stuttered when the cold lips touched the nip of his hardened member."Ah! " He moaned when the older male sucked at him.

When the boy could hardly hold it back anymore he let out one last moan as he came inside the older males mouth.

S..Sorry..." He said out of breath. " I couldn't...Hold it..Any longer.."

The pale skinned man chuckled swallowing all the white cum, that was still in his mouth, and licking his lips which made the younger boy blush and turn in embarrassment. "_Sawada..." _He whispered seductively into Tsuna's ear before moving down and kissing the younger boy lightly until forcing his tongue inside and kissing him passionately. The brown haired boy closed his eyes whilst gripping Mukuro's shirt. After a while Mukuro broke the kiss. "Now we should clean up before someone comes up and sees, don't you think?"He said.

"Huh..?" He replied dimly. "...Oh...Y-yeah.." He said flushed in embarrassment. The older male chuckled.

"Want me to dress you?" Mukuro whispered in his ear.

"N-no! I can do that myself..." He said blushing.

"Hm..Okay.." He was disappointed. " I'll just clean what there is to be cleaned..." He sighed as Tsuna did up his trousers and pulled down his shirt.

"Erm..M-mukuro – san...?" He asked sounding timid.

"Hm.. What is it Sawada.." He replied finished with his cleaning...

"I – I Haven't really learnt anything ... or done my homework.." He said staring at the floor nervously.

"Oh yes...I seem to have forgotten all about that." He chuckled. " I'll tell you the answers and how to work them out so if Reborn asks about anything you'll just repeat what I said." He smiled.

" But isn't that cheating, what if my teacher asks..."He said worrying.

"You can come to mine so I can explain..I'll be staying in a hotel anyway.." He said.

"Hm..Whys that..." He asked curious as to why he won't be in his own house.

"It is because I am needing to discuss some work matters on Monday so I'll explain it all tomorrow..If tomorrow is okay for you?" He said sounding very mature.

"Y-yeah..okay sounds good to me." He said smiling. The older male told him what the answers and explained how he worked them out then headed for the door.

Tsuna grabbed the back of his shirt. "Hm.." Mukuro turned around and he instantly let go and faced the floor.

"Ah...Sorry...err...Have a safe drive." He said lifting his head up smiling so Mukuro wouldn't notice that he was sad he was leaving.

The older male kissed his forehead. " See you tomorrow _ Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_ He said lovingly before walking out the door downstairs and driving off. " _See you tomorrow.."_ He said chuckling to himself..

**Okay...even I'm wondering what's going to happen next...cause I haven't written it yet obviously..Next chapter uploaded in maybe 3 days I'm looking forward to your reviews and seeing what you think of the story so far so keep 'em coming. :D**

**~3 You ~**

**0oBreakMeo0**


	4. What?

**Thanks for your reviews :D. My friend went on skype and read it out to me and I have never been more embarrassed because she said in a stupid voice. XD. Also I'm going to warn you beforehand that a surprise is going to be included .o. Because I think it's going to be important in this whole story .w. Anyway Enjoy Chapter 4 :D.**

"Ah..." Tsuna sighed as he woke up. "Sunday..." He said to himself excitedly grabbing his pillow falling down on the bed, giggling and rolling around like a young girl who just found out she's going to meet her idol. '_Wait...What am I doing? Why am I excited? After what that man did to me yesterday...'_ He blushed and shook his head trying to knock all the thoughts out.

"Oi! No- Good – Tsuna!" A small figure shouted.

"Ah!" Tsuna ducked out of Reborn's kick. "I see your awake..." He groaned..

"You dodged.." He said disappointedly and jumped from behind the male and kicked the back of his head and chuckled hiding his head under his black and yellow hat.

"OW! REALLY REBORN?" He shouted rubbing his head. "Just forget it I need to get changed anyway.." He sighed.

"Hm...? Where are you going?"The small baby asked.

"I'm going to my tutor..."He replied grabbing some jeans a plain top and jacket.

"I thought he already taught you..Besides I already told Hibari that you will be going to the school and he will tutor you in Science..."The baby sighed.

"W-WHAT! H-HIBARI –SAN? B-besides I already said I'd go..."He whined whilst putting his jacket on finishing getting changed.

"Well..I'll tell Mukuro that you won't be able to make it besides I need to go and talk to Colonello about combat training.." The baby sighed.

"O-okay.."He sighed disappointedly.

**AT SCHOOL.:**

'_I didn't know that people were allowed in school on weekends_..." Tsuna thought to himself wandering around the school looking for Hibari. The walls had pictures of school competitions, awards that students had won. _'Wow...Such a self – esteem wall'_ He thought to himself sarcastically.

"Herbivore..." A male called out from the science lab. Tsuna jumped.

"Wha- D-don't hit me!" He shouted and hid in the hallway. A chuckle echoed throughout the halls,

"What are you doing..." He said threatening yet with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"E-erm w-well I was just...CHECKING THE FLOORING!..Yeah that's it the...flooring..." The brown haired male said nervously.

"...Well, get in the science lab that baby said the quicker this is the sooner he'll fight me.." Hibari said sighing. Tsuna nodded and they headed to the science lab, Tsuna walking paces just behind the dark haired person.

They sat opposite each other discussing word equations. " No...If it's a word equation it would be written like this.." He said frustrated whilst writing out the word equation of a chemical reaction. The younger boy flushed in embarrassment.

'_Hibari – san makes this look so easy'_ He sighed. A loud ringing noise filled the room suddenly. "AH! Sorry that's my phone" He chuckled nervously answering the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

'_Hello Tsunayoshi – kun'_ A low voice said, it could only be one person.

"Mukuro – san.." He said. Hibari flinched when he remembered when he lost a fight to that pineapple haired illusionist, which made him angry. " Why are you calling me ?" He said curiously.

'_Because I wanted to hear your voice and remind you of yesterday when I –" _He was cut off by a shrieking and blushing Tsuna trying not to remember that scenario. Hibari turned around ready to shout at him for being loud before he noticed that the boy was blushing a crimson red and realised_._

'_That damned _person_ must be playing his little game again...'_ Hibari thought to himself before getting up and walking over to the small brunette. Grabbing his phone and hanging up.

"H-hey! What are yo-" His words were cut off by a tongue slipping into his mouth. "Hm!" He shrieked in shock and pushing the taller male away. " What are you doing?" He shouted whilst blushing faintly.

"Hm..." The older male sighed and licked Tsuna's ear making him shudder. He unbuttoned the smaller males shirt and unzipped his pants at the same time with his other hand.

"W-what..?" Tsuna said scared as a hand started to slide down his stomach and hold his member. "Ah!" He moaned loudly. '_This...Is just like..Last time..'_ He thought.

"Oh..Enjoying yourself?" The older male teased fondling with his hardened nipple .

"N-no. S-stop...Ah.." He moaned as a hand slid up and down his stiffened member rapidly speeding up the pace. " Ah!..Hah..S-sto..Nn.." He moaned as his eyes rolled back into his eyelids.

'_...I hate to admit but...He's quite cute..'_ The older male thought regrettably as he licked Tsunas ear. He began to feel tight. '_Shit...This is dangerous...'_ He thought.

'_W-what the hell.. This is like last time-No..It's not, I have to stop this...Mukuro – san help me..'_ The brunette thought tears swelling up in his eyes as he discovered the strength to reject the stronger male whom was gripping him, he pushed him away as tear drops started to fall and run down his cheeks. He ran down the hall buttoning his shirt and zipping up his trousers, He darted for the school entrance he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care as long as he was away from Hibari.

He ran into a forest where, coincidentally, he ran into a tall man. "M-mukuro- s-san." He sniffled tears still falling on to the auburn floor which was covered by leaves.

"Tsunayoshi – kun what's the matter." He asked worried for the smaller figure that was now burying his face inside his coat.

"I-I don't know..but..I think..someone just tried...to rape me." He muttered bursting into a fit of tears. The older males mismatched eyes widen at this sudden piece of information.

**Sorry its late I had a funny week ...Anyway chapter 5 on its way. :D. I would continue but I would rather leave it there so you can guess what's going to happen next . owo**


	5. SORRY PEOPLE

*Cough Cough* So...erm...0oBreakMeo0 Can not update for a while...as her laptop has broken...It fell down the stairs... .. A cable wire or something (I don't know...) has to be reconnected so on Monday its being taken to the shop...We hope she hasn't lost any chapters *fingers crosses* So yeah I didn't want people to think 'Where is the update...' Cause it should have been updated by now.

I hope you guys don't hate her for this XD I just thought I better make you guys aware of this. (Oh if you're wondering XD I do know her! We are very close :D) SORRY FOR THIS GUYS!


	6. I like youI think

Sorry the chapters so late I had writers block I didn't know what to write for this chapter. T_T So I started writing a whole different story and writing helps me get ideas :I . If you have questions ANY questions even ones unrelated to the story ask me in a review and I'll try to answer best I can :D Also DISCLAIMER : I own nothing. You would know if i did own it anyway –Wink wink- 3. Enjoy~

One day later!

Tsuna woke up in a room different from his own this room smelt of...soap and...shampoo, rubbing his eyes, which were still sore from crying, he sat up in the bed. "Ah..I see your awake .." A familiar voice said from another part of the room.

"W-where am I Mukuro- san...?" He asked his voice still a bit croaking from when e had been asleep.

He got up and stood before the young male. "You are in my hotel room because you crashed into me when I was walking through the woods looking for something I thought I'd dropped there the other day, but you were crying..." He said in a friendly voice. " If I may ask...why were you crying Tsunayoshi – kun ?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice as well as curiosity.

Tsuna blushed from embarrassment before telling him the whole painfully humiliating story of the incident that occurred the day before with Hibari Kyouya. Mukuro eyes narrowed in anger when he realised someone was touching _his_ Tsuna, _his_ property,_his_most prized possession. " Hm.." He hummed in a low voice before sitting in front of the brown haired boy and stroking his cheek. He pecked the others cheek and hugged him. " I won't let _anyone else_ touch you ever again..."He whispered in Tsuna's ear causing his eyes to widen and shakily lift his arms to hug the taller man back and rest his on his shoulder. Somehow he felt like they fit together perfectly and he wanted to stay like this with Mukuro forever, he closed his eyes and they stayed like that for a while before Tsuna pulled away and said ' Thank you '.

"I better get home or everyone might wonder where I am..." He said sadly, Mukuro only nodded and gave him his clothes from yesterday and pointed to where the bathroom was before sitting down waiting for him with his car keys.

In a couple of minutes he was dressed and ready to leave. " Okay let's go." He said cheerfully. "Oh and if anyone asks you bumped into a friend and ended up sleeping round but forgot to call..." The brown haired nodded with a smile before following him through the hotel and to Mukuro's car, which was a dark blue BMW that sort of matched his hair colour, climbing inside and driving to his house. The entire journey consisted of small chats about illusions and sports that Tsuna wished he could do but always failed miserably at.

When they arrived at his house Mukuro walked up to the doorstep with him. He knocked on the door. Knocked. Knocked and Knocked once more. No answer. "Hmm..Maybe she's shopping.." He said aloud before opening the door and inviting the tall man in. " I wonder where everyone is...It's normally noisy in here.." He murmured, he took his jacket off and put it on the staircase and turned around. "Let me take your coat." He said smiling the older man nodded and passed him his coat revealing some of his neck due to v – lined shirt causing the younger boy to blush and turn around almost immediately after he had the coat in his grasp he hung it on the coat hanger they had in case of any guests.

"Would you like so-" He was cut off by warm lips pressing against his own, he opened his lips instinctively to allow the man entry. Tsuna grasped the mans shirt and pulled away. "Mu-Mukuro – san w-what are you doing?" He said blushing.  
>"Why?" the older man chuckled biting Tsunas ear. "You look delicious~" He said seductively.<br>"Mu-mukuro –san we're in the hall! W-what if someone sees?" Tsuna whispered. The older man just chuckled and led Tsuna to his own room and continued kissing him. The brown – haired boy moaned into the kiss and Mukuro slid his hand up the younger's top and pinched his nipple causing it to become erect and Tsuna to break away from the kiss and moan.

Tsuna could feel himself becoming hard, his erection brushed against Mukuros causing the older man to chuckle and rub Tsunas shaft through his clothing. The younger boy rocked into the hand wanting more, Mukuro smiled and carried him to the bed and undid the belt on Tsuna's trousers and pulled his trousers and boxers down and started pumping the erection whilst moving his head up and licking an erect nipple and playing with the other. " Ah! Mu-mukuro –san nnrgh hah.." He couldn't suppress his moaning no matter how embarrassed he was.

Mukuro tried to hold back, but he had last time and having Tsuna sleeping in the same room as him was too much, he unzipped his pants to let his own erection out he stopped everything he was doing and kissed Tsuna on the cheek before preparing him for what was about to come, he inserted his index finger into his small hole causing Tsuna to groan in discomfort.

"W-what are you doing?" He panted as the older male inserted another finger causing him wince in pain.  
>"Calm down..." He said as he kissed him on the lips as he inserted a third finger causing him to grip Mukuro's shirt. Mukuro pulled his fingers out and position himself and started to placed his erection and thrusted in slowly causing Tsuna to scream in pain, Mukuro stayed still to allow the young boy to adjust.<p>

Tsuna squirmed in pain tears forming in his eyes as he gripped the sheets trying to regain his breath. "Breathe slowly" He said trying to calm the teenager.  
>"I-it hurts..." He sniffed Mukuro leaned down and kissed him. When his breathing calmed down he started moving slowly until the moans of pain coming from Tsuna turned into moans of pleasure. He pulled all the way out and thrusted back in searching for the spot that would make him scream in pleasure.<p>

"AH!" Tsuna screamed out in pleasure.  
><em>'Found it'<em> Mukuro kept hitting his prostate causing him to moan each time, he picked the small boy and held him as he continued to hit the spot that made him shout in lust and want. "Tsunayoshi.." He whispered signalling he was going to come any moment.  
>"Mu-mukuro- san! Ah!" He moaned as Mukuro released inside him with a final thrust causing Tsuna to also release and fall onto the bed panting.<p>

Mukuro laid next to him and brushed the side of his face and kissed him before pulling him into a hug. "Mukuro – san...I-I think.. I like you.." He said quietly resting his head against the older mans chest and falling asleep.  
>Mukuro chuckled softly and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes and sleeping.<p>

"Huh..I won't give him up that easily.." A deep voice said from outside the house.

**I'm completing the story now. Don't worry there will be a follow on story that reveals who was talking at the end but it is pretty obvious I think...The next story on this will be a different pairing but it is linked to this one, if you are wondering why I am stopping it here its because my birthday is soon *cheer* 31****st**** may :3 And I wanna plan everything and tomorrow is my grand dads funeral and I can't go cause of school so I'll pretty much be mourning and the chapters will be crap I also did this the day after he you know and it was rushed if you can tell but because i love you guys so much ;D I updated! I hope your not mad at me finishing here .-. anyway thanks for reading ! If you do want to read something by me I am doing a Kuroshitsuji story at the moment so yeah! AIRING DATE FOR NEXT STORY : 1****ST**** OF JUNE :D**


	7. Bonus!

**Well...I wasn't going to continue the story but..When I was Review Reading I think I was slightly threatened... o-o  
><strong>_**LOL!~ YAAAAAY!~ HHEGIRUEHFEGKJVHERUBNFKJVIHN *FAN SPASING* YAAAY!~ MUKURO ATE THE TUNA!~! HEHEHEHHEE AHEM 8HOLDS TISSUE UP TO NOSE* WAS THAT HIBARI OUTSIDE?~ PLEASE! I MUST KNOW! PLEASE UPDATE THIS ASAP OR ILL SICK MY VERY HUNGRY EVIL DYING WILL FLAME TONFA WIELDING KAWAI TUBBY(CAT) O HELL ON YOU!~ SICK UM KITTY!~ RAWR!**_**  
>So yeah... O_O Ima update... 1 chapter 1! Okay...Good. If you wanted to have an update thank 13animenurd13 xD For that review ! :D ^^ :D here ya go! This has other pairings in it...They're all with someone... . I mean come on... :L Yamamoto x Gokudera and the obvious pairings at the start and last chappie. I am going to switch between the 3 pairings alot to try and fit it all in for the next story so people don't get confused.<strong>

"_I won't give him up that easily"_

A dark figure walked to the school, after all it was a school day and it was obvious Tsuna wasn't coming today, the reason why made him cringe...because it wasn't his fault..  
>"KYOUYA~" A voice called out to him. '<em>Oh great...'<em> He thought now even more pissed.  
>"Kyouya~ Why are you outside Sawadas house?" Dino asked cocking his to the side in questioning manner.<br>"Tch..No of your business..leave me alone I'm going to school.." He said shooting a glare to the blonde man as he carried on walking paying no attention to the man behind him that had stopped walking long before he finished his sentence.  
>"Kyouya.." He whispered before walking the other way. '<em>Why doesn't he let anyone in...Why doesn't he like talking to anyone...?" <em>He thought sadly as he walked to his limo that was parked out of the sight everyone so he wouldn't draw attention...Hibari hated crowds after all...He chuckled and sat in the back and stared at the dark haired teenager through the blackened windows.

**SCHOOL:**

"Hey, Gokudera why do you think Tsuna isn't here today..." Yamamoto asked walking side by side next to Gokudera."Tsk...I don't know...Baseball idiot." He muttered. Yamamoto pulled him into the closet and held him close. "Wha- what are you doing?" He whispered.  
>"Hibari..."He whispered making a crack in the closet so they could see, they saw him all right...But with a death aura around him. "See?" He chuckled quietly.<br>"Yes..but I don-" He was cut off by a loving kiss from his secret lover. "What are you doing..again?2 He whispered.  
>"Heh sorry! I haven't held you in a while since I was sick" He said smiling softly causing Gokudera to blush. "Let's get out of here we'll be late for class." He said in his usual cheery voice whilst opening the closet door and pulling Gokudera out as well still blushing causing bystanders mostly girl to squeal in a fangirl manner.<p>

When they got to class they were met by Hibari sitting in the seat Tsuna normally sits in staring out the window before getting up and leaving pushing the two as he did so.. "That was weird." Yamamoto chuckled as they walked into class and sat in their seats as their teacher and other students also walked in and they got on with their lesson..Gokudera exceeding others as always.

**AT SAWADA TSUNAYOSHIS'S HOUSE :L:**

"Tsunayoshi Tsunayoshi – kun!" A deep voice called for the asleep teenager on the bed. The tall man kissed him on the forehead instantly waking him up.  
>"Wh-wh-what?" He shouted blushing as he backed into the corner of his bed shocked.<br>"I think you have school today.." He said. "That is, if you can walk " He teased chuckling. Tsuna shot him a glare before getting up and walking to the bathroom to shower. "Do you want me to shower with you~" He asked in a sing song type of voice, the younger just blushed and turned around only to be met with a kiss from his lover, they walked into the shower unknowingly.

Mukuro turned on the shower and they were met with warm water coming from the shower. Tsuna pulled away from the kiss. "Mu-Mukuro – san we still have our clothes on they'll get wet!" He said worried he didn't want to get his pyjamas wet.  
>"Well, we better take them off then.." He smirked puling his lover into a kiss as he took the younger males clothes starting with his top, he unbuttoned it and slid it off before chucking it on the ground then he took of the pants but left him in his boxers, being the type of person Tsuna he would obviously start shouting. Tsuna pulled away from the kiss and looked at the floor on instinct because the water was splashing in his eyes.<p>

The tall male lifted Tsuna's head up gently and smiled softly at the blushing teenager. He pulled him in for a hug and they stayed like that for a while sharing each other warmth.

**After school:**

Hibari walked out of the school and headed for the library, his route being undisturbed until..  
>"KYOUYA~" Dino called out to him for 2nd! Time this week causing Kyouya..To become extremely annoyed.<br>"What do you want..." He said in a angered tone as he stopped walking not wanting to walk into the library with this person tagging along.  
>"I need to talk to you.." He said not in a serious tone but...serious enough..<br>"About?" He sighed obviously still annoyed..  
>"Sawada Tsunayoshi.." He said carefree but still kind of serious.<br>Hibari's eyes instantly widened. "What about him?" He asked showing his worried side..not a lot but just some of it...He still had his reputation to uphold.  
>"I was told he had been fraternising with..Mukuro Rokudo the illusionist, possessor and the one who's still supposedly meant to be in the Vindice..." He said finally sounding serious. " Being the type of person Mukuro is and Sawada being the 10th Vongola boss I think he's planning something." He finished.<br>"Why are you telling me.." He asked curiously.  
>"Because you see him almost every day...and your the only one I can think of who won't go overboard with it...Your also very strong so basically I just need you spy on him and get information.." He asked rubbing the back of his head chuckling.<br>"Fine..." He sighed walking off.

'_What could he be planning...?'_ He thought narrowing his eyes.

**DUN DUN DUN...What could he be planning? I don't know... e.e  
>You'll have to wait for the follow on story because I HAVE OFFICIALLY FINISHED THIS STORY IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU HAVE TO BE DEDICATED AND WAIT UNTILL THE 1<strong>**ST**** OF JUNE FOR THE NEXT STORY! :D  
>Review with a title for the follow on story once I have the title I can cracking and maybe JUST MAYBE release two chapters in one~<strong>


	8. I lied Sorry

**No second story! Yep… I've decided that there is going to only be this Story so.. Yeah, sorry for saying there will be but it was kinda obvious it wasn't to be when I couldn't think of anything to do with the plot : (… I couldn't think of what to do, so yeah. Basically what was going to happen before I decided to not go through with it was that Hibari ended up with Dino and Mukuro and Tsuna stayed together…. So… All happy endings :D SORRY. -Bow-**


End file.
